Stolen Moment
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Matt steals a moment with Trish. Characters: Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus Written by: Crystal


**Stolen Moment**

"Damn it, where is it?" Exasperated, Trish tore her bag apart once again searching for the sweater she wore out to the ring.

"I know they grabbed it and brought it back here." Trish said to herself as she threw the last few items out of her bag again.

"Shit." Trish muttered, "Maybe it's still out by the ring."

Trish stepped out of her locker room and into the empty hallway. The show had ended over and hour ago. She always seemed to be the last to leave, always losing something or getting side tracked by conversations with the guys.

She headed towards the ring entrance, and was plunged into darkness. Feeling her way along she made it out to the ramp way.

The only light in the entire arena was a very dim light above the ring. The outline of which she could barely make out. Her eyes taking longer than normal to adjust to the drastic light changes.

She looked at the floor around her as she slowly made her way to the ring.

"I should have brought my flashlight."

She cursed herself as she knelt down beside the ring. She lifted the apron and peered underneath, feeling around for her sweater. Sighing, she turned around and looked at the area around her before moving to the other side of the ring. Again she knelt beside the ring and lifted up the apron searching, but found nothing.

She moved to the next side of the ring, and grinned as she spotted something piled along side the ring. She knelt down to pick it up, arching and eyebrow as she stood up. "This isn't my sweater, these look like p. . ."She stopped mid sentence when her gaze moved into the ring for the first time. The sight left her speechless.

Matt sat in the corner, his partially wet hair hanging in his face. His black silk shirt unbuttoned, his hand slowly closing around his rock hard cock. The light making his eyes look blacker than the shirt that hung from his shoulders. His eyes burning a fire right through Trish's, as his hand slowly and smoothly slid along his cock.

Matt growled low in his throat, and Trish shuddered, dropping the pants to the floor, unable to look away from the burning hunger that was scorching her. His hand slowly slid up, his fingers moving over the tip of his cock. Fingers soaked in precum, he slid them slowly along his stomach and chest, not once did his eyes leave Trish's. He licked around his fingers and slowly sucked his cum from them, growling at the taste.

Trish nearly came in her panties as she watched his every, erotic movement. She ached. Ached to feel his cock, to taste him, to slowly lick along the trail he made on his stomach.

Without a word spoken between the two, Trish slid into the ring. She began to stand up when Matt growled.

"No, crawl."

Trish shuddered and slid back to her knees, in silent submission. She was completely his now and she knew it. Her blonde hair slowly fell into her face as she slowly crawled over to Matt. She stopped between his legs, and slowly licked her lips as she looked up at him. A slow, dark grin slid across his face, the darkness of it making Trish shiver.

Trish dipped her head, and slowly slid her tongue against Matt's cock. Matt's hand slide into her hair, pulling it away from her face, tugging it as he did. Trish looked up into his eyes as she slowly took him into her mouth. Matt growled as the heat of her mouth enveloped his cock. Trish moaned around him, slowly working her tongue against his cock. Matt's grip on Trish's hair tightened, as she took all of him once more, her tongue pressed hard against his cock.

"Fuck." Matt groaned, as Trish's tongue drove him closer and closer to the edge.

Trish slid off him her tongue slowly swirling around the tip, watching him as her tongue delved into the slit tasting the precum there. Growling Matt pushed her back down. Trish whimpered as she was forced to take every inch of him. She sucked him harder then, deep throating him with ease. Matt held her there, her tongue moving hard against him again and again.

Matt quickly pulled her off, growling her name as he came all over his stomach, and chest. Trish shuddered nearly cumming a second time as she watch Matt cum all over himself. Trish let out a small growl of her own. She licked her lips and slowly slide her tongue through the cum on his stomach. Matt's fingers tangled in her hair.

"Mmm such a good little cum slut." The tone of Matt's voice sent a shiver along her spine, and made her ache even more.

Trish purred, as she slowly lapped at the cum, working her way up to his chest. Her mouth closed over each nipple, sucking the cum from them, making Matt growl softly. She slowly pulled away from him, her body trembling with need.

Matt slowly licked his lips as he looked over her trembling form. He moved up to his knees in front of her, dipping his head, he scented her. His breath hot against her neck, as he got to her ear he whispered hotly into it.

"I can smell how bad you need me." His hand slid down the front of her skirt, into her panties, "I bet your aching for me, soaking your pretty little panties."

Trish's breath hitched as his fingers brushed against her clit.

"Want me to taste this don't you?" He looked into her eyes as he slowly slid a finger into her.

"Mmm please Matt. . .god I need it." Trish whimpered.

Matt laughed darkly.

"Little slut."

He growled and pushed her back against the mat. He covered her body and stared down at her, his shirt brushing against her sides, his hair brushing her neck. Trish shivered, losing herself in the hunger in his eyes. His eyes locked on hers, he slowly slid down her body. He pushed her skirt up, and hooked his thumbs under the edge of her panties, sliding them off. He brought them up to his nose, in haling her scent on them.

"Mmm you smell so fucking good." Matt said in a growling moan.

He tossed the panties aside, and slide his hands along her thighs.

"I bet you taste even better." He said as he dipped his head and slowly slide his tongue against her clit.

"Uhhh fuck Matt." Trish nearly screamed, her body on edge.

"Mmm you close already aren't you?" Matt flicked his tongue against her clit, "I bet you nearly came while you were sucking me off."

Trish whimpered, nodding her head.

"Mmm dirty little whore." Matt growled as he dipped his head once more, his tongue slowly circling her clit.

He sucked it into his mouth and Trish arched up off the mat, crying out. Matt growled against her and held her hips down. He sucked at her clit, and Trish writhed under him.

"Uhhh fuck, Mmm Matt. . .MATTTT!!" Trish's screamed echoed throughout the empty arena as she came hard against his lips.

"Mmm yeah. . .cum for me." Matt moaned as he slowly lapped at her cum.

Slowly sliding his tongue against her licking her clean. Trish panted and whimpered as Matt pulled away and slid out of the ring. He grabbed his pants slipping them on. He walked over to the other side of the ring and picked up her sweater. He slid back into the ring as Trish sat up. He smirked down at her, dropped her sweater into her lap, and walked away as Trish sat there completely speechless.


End file.
